


I should've looked into the mirror

by Rauwrtsch



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Embarrassment, Lovebites, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 14:51:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/736915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rauwrtsch/pseuds/Rauwrtsch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When stiles wakes up late one morning, he speeds of to school without checking his mirror, thus not seeing the enormous hickey Derek placed on his neck last night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I should've looked into the mirror

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on tumblr after seeing this picture,  
> (http://25.media.tumblr.com/822d9fd608a4023cdae41231abf0b6f7/tumblr_mgktt2Izq51rlg494o1_500.jpg)

“Stiles… What is that?”

The teen, who was talking to Danny about their lab project, immediately snapped his attention to the ever beautiful Lydia. 

“what is what?” He asked, blinking at the redhead, wondering what she was doing actually talking to him. 

“The giant bruise.”

“What giant bruise?” He asked even more confused as he started checking his arms. Maybe he walked into something again? He couldn’t really remember having something happen to him that could result in bruises. But he does that a lot, getting bruises without him noticing. 

Lydia lifted one elegant eyebrow and actually poked at his neck, making Stiles let out an undignified yelp as he blushed bright red, gaining the same color as his hoodie. He could easily guess now what she was talking about. Derek probably let himself go again last night. And he hadn’t noticed because he was in a rush this morning and hadn’t taken a look in the mirror.

“Who did this to you?” She bend forward so she could take a closer look at it. “Are those actual teeth marks?” 

“No?” 

Okay, that may have gotten out a little too fast and in a way too high pitched note to be exactly believable.

“Who?” This time it was Danny who asked him, a knowing grin playing on his lips. “Was it that Miguel guy? Your cousin? I saw the way you looked at him when he took that shirt off.”

“Miguel?” Lydia asked,once again lifting that perfectly formed eyebrow.

Stiles groaned at readjusted his hoodie to cover up the bruise. “No. It wasn’t Miguel.” 

Well. He wasn’t exactly lying was he? Derek’s name wasn’t really Miguel, and he sure as hell wasn’t his cousin. 

“He’s Stiles cousin. Big tall,muscled type with a stubble. Has this tattoo on his back.”

The redhead turned her gaze back at him, an evil,knowing look in her eyes. 

“That sounds a lot like somebody else we know, doesn’t it Stiles?”

Another groan. Stiles was gonna die. He was going to combust into tiny blushing particles and be blown into different directions never to be united with himself again.

“It does?” 

Danny again. Could they not drop this? It wasn’t really any of their business who he was seeing was it? Or who was leaving giant hickeys all over his neck. He may not have seen this particular hickey, but he knew what it looked like when Derek let himself go.

“Yes. Derek Hale. I actually think you might’ve seen him before. He was once suspected of murder. His picture was all over Beacon Hills. Wait, I think I might actually have a picture somewhere on my phone. Just give me a second.”

Stiles’ eyes widened. Oh no no no no no. This couldn’t be happening. He watched in horror as Lydia scrolled through her phone gallery and showed Danny a picture of Stiles talking to Derek outside of the Hale house. Probably after a pack meeting somewhere last week, judging my their clothes. And the fact that Stiles is wearing Derek's leather jacket. 

The goalie’s eyes widened comically before he turned his gaze towards Stiles. “But...that’s Miguel isn’t it?”

Another groan, begging for mercy. But no such luck because they both stared at him with these awaiting looks. Lydia's way more evil than Danny's curious one.

“No. That’s Derek. There is no Miguel. I made that up because he was a murder suspect hiding in my room. And I don’t know if you remember this fact, but I’m the sheriff’s son, living in the same house and all.” And… Let the babbling start.”And yes. Derek’s the one who bit my neck like the vampire he isn’t. Now If you’ll excuse me. I going to go and die somewhere out of embarrassment.”

And with that he quickly ran away from them, hiding away in the safety of his room until Derek would show up and he could give him an earful about doing as he pleased to Stiles tender flesh.


End file.
